The Sara Movie
The Sara Movie The Sara Movie is a 2017 American animated action-adventure film produced by 20th Century Fox and Maldonado Studios Plot In an ant colony, "Sara" is a neurotic and pessimistic worker girl who longs to express himself. Elizabeth, the princess of the colony, visits a bar to escape her suffocating royal life, and Sara falls in love with her there. The ant colony declares war on an encroaching termite colony and a large force of soldier ants is mobilized for an attack. To see Elizabeth again, Sara exchanges places with his soldier friend Muscle Jose and joins the army, where he befriends Barbatus, a staff sergeant. Sara is unaware that the army's leader and Elizabeth's fiancé SpongeBob is secretly sending the soldiers loyal to Queen Sarah to die so he can stage a coup. At the base of a tree near nightfall, Sara realizes he is marching into battle. Everyone except Sara is killed by acid-shooting termite defenders. Before dying, Barbatus tells Sara to think for himself instead of following orders. Sara returns home and is hailed as a war hero. Secretly irate, SpongeBob congratulates him and introduces him to the Queen. There he meets Elizabeth, who eventually recognizes him as a worker. Sara panics and pretends to take Elizabeth hostage, causing him and Elizabeth to fall out of the anthill via a garbage chute. Sara decides to search for Insectopia, a legendary insect paradise. Elizabeth attempts to return to the colony but quickly rejoins Sara after encountering a praying mantis. News of the incident spreads through the colony, and Sara's act of individuality inspires the workers and some soldier ants, halting productivity. To gain control, SpongeBob publicly portrays Sara as a self-centered war criminal. SpongeBob promotes the glory of conformity and promises them a better life through the reward of completing a "Mega Tunnel" planned by himself. However, Patrick, SpongeBob's second-in-command, becomes concerned about SpongeBob's plans. After various misadventures, Sara and Elizabeth find Insectopia, a human waste-bin overfilled with decaying food. The two of them encounter other insects, especially ladybugs, flies, and roaches. Elizabeth begins to reciprocate Sara's feelings. After interrogating Muscle Jose, SpongeBob learns that Sara is looking for Insectopia and sends Patrick to retrieve Elizabeth and kill Sara. That night, Patrick arrives in Insectopia and forcibly flies Elizabeth back to the colony. Sara finds them gone and returns to the colony. When Sara arrives, he encounters soldiers who forcibly direct him toward the Mega Tunnel. Along the way, he finds Elizabeth held captive in SpongeBob's office. After freeing her, she tells him that SpongeBob's "Mega Tunnel" leads straight to the lake (a puddle next to Insectopia) which SpongeBob will use to drown the Queen and workers at the opening ceremony. Elizabeth warns the ants at the ceremony, while Sara goes to the tunnel exit to stop the workers but fails, and the water leaks in. Sara and Elizabeth unify the workers into building a towering ladder of themselves towards the surface as the water rises. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and his soldiers gather at the surface, where he explains his vision of a new colony with none of the "weak elements of the colony". When the workers break through, SpongeBob tries to kill Sara, but Patrick rebels against SpongeBob and instead helps Sara and the worker ants. Enraged, SpongeBob rushes to kill Patrick, but Sara pushes Patrick out of the way and is accidentally tackled into the flooded colony with SpongeBob, who lands upon a root, killing him on impact, Patrick orders the soldiers to help the workers and the Queen up to the surface while he himself goes after Sara. Although Sara has seemingly drowned, Elizabeth resuscitates him. Sara is praised for his heroism and marries Elizabeth. Together they rebuild the colony, transforming it from a conformist military state into a community that values all of its members. The camera zooms out to reveal the whole story took place in the middle of Central Park, New York City. Cast Sara Gimenez (Worker) Elizabeth Perkins (Princess) Sarah Borscha (Queen) Jose Maldonado (Solider) Grace Martian (Worker) Tom Kenny (SpongeBob) Release Date: The film was released on March 10, 2017 Home media 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Maldonado Studios first released The Sara Movie on DVD on August 22, 2017 Maldonado Studios will release The Sara Movie on Blu-Ray on September 10, 2019. DVD Opening # Blue FBI Warning Screens # "Coming Soon to Theaters" # Ferdinand trailer # The Greatest Showman trailer # "Coming Soon to Own on DVD" # Dancin' trailer # Mitchell trailer # DVD Menu # THX logo (Cavalcade) Reviews It got okay reviews from critics and got a 77% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Movie Grade The Sara Movie Got a '''"C" '''in The Maldonado Grade BookCategory:Maldonado Studios